Family
by Mimi Dear
Summary: AU Hinata goes over to Naruto's house for dinner and sees what a family is supposed to be like.


So. This is just a little AU drabble that might've gone on to be a second chapter of my other fic, 'What I've Been Missing,' but I could never get past a certain part of it, so I just slapped on the ending bit and decided to put it up as a crappy little one-shot Enjoy!

------

"Obaa-chan." greeted Naruto, respectfully planting a kiss on Tsunade's cheek and taking a seat on one of the stools lining the outside of the kitchen counter. Naruto's home was simple- the kitchen was fairly average sized, filled with slightly outdated appliances, and was combined with the living room, which was very comfortable-looking. It had a tough, wood floor, but was covered in a large, fluffy rug, a few chairs and a sink-into-it-and-they'll-never-find-you couch.

"Who's your friend?" whispered Tsunade discreetly, nodding slightly to Hinata as she busily chopped up garlic and chives to add as a topping to their dinner.

"Ah, Hinata, this here is Grandma Tsunade." introduced Naruto, stealing a banana from the bowl on their counter and hungrily ripping it open, beginning to devour the fruit. "We're going to study- she's eating dinner with us."

"All his friends call me that- Grandma. Make me feel old." she grumbled, thin brows creased as she added the ingredients to the skillet, stirring them around with bits of egg and small tidbits of meat. Steam and a gentle aroma rose into the air.

She turned around to rinse her hands in the sink, just in time to see Naruto finishing off his banana. "Naruto!" she roared, "Quit stuffing your face, baka, we're going to eat as soon as Shizune gets home."

"So, Hinata, what's your last name? I know most everyone in Konoha, maybe I know your parents." said Tsunade, making idle conversation as she pulled out four bowls and stirred the cooking ramen.

"Uhm, H-Hyuuga." said Hinata, taking a seat beside Naruto on the stools lining the kitchen counter.

"Hyuuga?" grinned Tsunade. "I know your dad- he built the hospital I used to manage."

"You... you used to own a hospital?" asked Hinata in surprise.

"Yep. Tsunade Obaa-chan was the best doctor Konoha ever saw, but she retired. Now, she teaches advanced biology and physical health at Konoha Private High School, Gifted Division." said Naruto proudly, casting a cheesy suck-up smile at Tsunade.

"Shizune still works at the hospital, though. She took over Grandma's position."

"My... My sister goes to that high school- the G.D. You're probably her biology teacher." said Hinata, realizing who her baby sister was talking about when she talked about the blonde 'witch' who gave her hours of homework every night.

"Ah! Hanabi, right? I thought you looked familiar. You two Hyuuga girls look exactly alike." smiled Tsunade, draining the water from the ramen.

Hinata blushed.

"I'm home." yelled Shizune, coming into the kitchen, still dressed in her scrubs. Her short black hair was tangled and she was clearly tired.

"Where's my kiss, Naruto?" she laughed as she passed him, reaching into the refrigerator and pulling out a jug of orange juice.

"I'm not kissing you- you're covered in bodily fluids and crap." grinned Naruto, taking the bowl Tsunade handed him, filled high with ramen, garlic, chives, and bites of egg. Hinata received hers next, and Naruto passed her a glass of juice and chopsticks.

Hinata smiled and bit her lip in thought- this was family. It didn't matter how many of them, or even that they weren't linked by blood; they were family in that they loved and cared for each other, despite imperfections, bad grades, and being covered in bodily fluids.

When Hinata went home that night, creeping past her father's bedroom and carefully watching to make sure Neji didn't come out of the study, she looked up the definition of 'family' in the small pocketbook dictionary she kept in her backpacl for school. She thumbed past the mentions of linguistics, mathematics, chemistry, and finally found this mention:

fam·i·ly 1.b Two or more people who share goals and values and have long-term commitments and love for one another.

Hinata decided to herself, that tomorrow, she was going to rent a movie.

And that Hanabi, Neji, and her father, would all be there to watch it with her.


End file.
